Work Of Art
by passionately happy
Summary: Because Sonny's life is a Work Of Art. Songfic to "Work Of Art" by Demi Lovato.


**A/N: **I hate writer's block.

I hate it so much.

I am absolutely brain-dead right now, I don't even know what to write about.

Oh wait...

I do now!

Anyone hear that new song "Work Of Art" from The SWAC album? This'll be like a song-fic, m'kay? Sorry if it is sucky, but this is my attempt of getting over writer's block.

This is a Work of Art. It's a collection of one-shots!

Enjoy!

* * *

~.~

_Work Of Art_

_Everyday is like a blank canvas_  
_You know you can paint it anyway you want it_  
_You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine_  
_Color in a rainbow, or use black and white_  
_Open up your eyes and, your imagination._

Everyday, the first thought that would pop into Sonny Monroe's mind was: _How would today turn out? _

She'd look around the room for answers, but there was none.

_Blank Canvas. _she thought, amused.

She climbed out of bed; immeadiately rushed into the hustle and bustle of her lifestyle.

With a Chocolate Chip Chewy Bar for breakfast and a quick goodbye for her mother, she climbed into her car and looked up through the sunroof to the sky.

Rainy.

_Great. Now the day's going to suck. _she thought glumly. _What, is Miss Bitterman going to spring some French on us?_

She quickly erased the thought from her mind. _Be positive. Think of Sunshine and Rainbows and Cha- Typical Califonia weather. _

Pulling a notebook and some markers out of her bag, she began doodling Ocean-Blue skies and Bright Yellow Sunshine.

When she was done, the sky was filled with exactly that.

~.~

_Every night's like looking at a dark screen_  
_You're never too young or too old to dream_  
_You can make your fantasies into a reality_  
_Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_  
_Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing_

"Night, mom."

Connie Monroe smiled at her daughter and closed the door.

As soon as she was gone, Sonny climbed out of her covers and peered at the window.

_Whoa._

The California night sky never failed to amaze Sonny.

Stars of all shapes and sizes were splattered along the sky like a painting. Sonny scanned the sky and found the star she had wished on to see bigger and better things.

She smiled peacefully at the star. Though she owe most of her gratitude to that star, she had to give herself some credit. If it wasn't for that Youtube video that she made, then she would still be in Wisconsin and be your average sixteen year old girl.

(She loved Wisconsin, her heart's still there in her family's small, shabby barn. But Hollywood took her breath away by just standing there at LAX.)

"Well, you know what they say," she whispered to herself. "Close your eyes and read it, seeing is believing. And I definetly saw it."

~.~

_Trying to simplify into Philosophy_  
_Turn the star into a Galaxy_  
_Make a little noise into a symphony_  
_You're creating a masterpiece_

"PHE-LA-SO-FEE."

Tawni eyed Sonny with confusion. "What's a Phelasofeet?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "It's Philosophy. I was just sounding it out for you."

"Well, then what's a Philosophy?"

"A Philosophy is someone's way of thinking. Like for example, you always have a need to be at the top?"

"Well, if I strive more, I could turn into a Galaxy!" Tawni clapped twice.

Sonny sighed. _Yeah. Tawni Galaxy. Who wouldn't want to be part of that?_

_Oh yeah. Me._

_What a masterpiece._

_~.~  
_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry_  
_Take a photograph, let's make some memories_  
_You can make it anything that you want it to be_  
_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

A very frustrated Sonny sat in the Prop House, which was full with paper knee-deep that Sonny feared she had lost Zora in it.

"How hard is it to write a good song?" she whispered angrily to herself.

"Whoa. Angry Sonny. Not common." a very cocky voice came from the door, and there stood in all his glory was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, now's not the time." sighed Sonny.

"So do you want me here?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Then I _have_ to stay." he replied. He sauntered over to Sonny with a smirk, kicking away the paper that stood in his path. "So what'cha doing?"

"Marshall wants me to write another song for the show. _Tonight. _And he sprung it on me two hours ago!" she hissed down to the paper.

Chad peered at it. "Um, Sonny, what exactly is this? I don't think 'La-la-la-li-da' would count as exceptable."

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to write and sing about." she stated.

"Why don't you write about how a song is a work of-"

"ART!" Sonny's 'sunny' interior came back. Her face lit up like a thousand lightbulbs, and Chad couldn't help but smile.

"So show your inner artist." he said, smiling down at her.

Sonny tapped her pencil onto the table, making a rhythm. After a few minutes of silence, her face lit up again.

"I think I've got the tune."

Chad mentally started jumping up and down. He loved it when Sonny sang. "Sing it."

_"Come on, let's write a song, a little poetry..." _she began, but stopped. "Now what?"

"What about something about photography?" he added in.

Sonny nodded, impressed. "I like it!" She began jotting it down onto one of the crumpled pieces of paper.

Chad smirked. "See, even Chad Dylan Cooper can write songs." He popped his collar. "See ya."

Sonny smiled at Chad's back. With a dreamy sigh, she began writing again.

"_Everyday's like a blank canvas..."_

~.~

_Because Sonny's life is a Work Of Art._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Two days to write! A little Channy there, a little Tawni/Sonny friendship here... so do you think I got over writer's block?

R&R!


End file.
